This isn't just a story
by ilovedove
Summary: What happen's when EG/ Katherine leaves a story unfinished.Time to find out. Sequel to this isn't just a dream
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, this is the real third story in the "This isn't just a fanfiction" series**

"It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear pizza, the other animatronics were doing couple stuff and EB was following me around the pizzeria like a love sick puppy "said aloud while writing it in her dairy writing in her dairy, while sitting on her and EB's bed inside their room. "Hey", EB said sitting on the other side of the bed. "Well it's true", EG said. "I am going to go get something to eat", EB said leaving.

He walked out of the room, he suddenly peaked his head back in the back into the room. "Just for the record, I did not follow you around like a love sick puppy", EB said. He then he pulled his head back and left, probably to the kitchen to get some pizza. "Did so ", EG said when he was out earshot. She finished writing in her dairy and then went over to the computer and turned it on.

Once the computer turned on, EG went on the internet and went to . She logged on to her fanfiction account and checked the updates on her favorite stories. Then she went and checked the stats on her stories and saw that people were requesting a third installment in the series. "Okay let's write a story", EG said.

She created a new file on the computer, opened a new word document and started to type. She typed about what had just happened in the bedroom as an opening. She then typed about Springtrap at the old pizzeria, hungry for revenge. She typed about him pacing back in forth around the old pizzeria, deep in thought about how to get revenge on the Fazbear family, especially EB. Decided that was good enough for chapter 1, she saved and then closed the word document.

She posted it on her profile and then opened a new word document and tried to start on chapter 2. She couldn't think of what should happen next so she closed the word document. "I don't have to finish the story in one day", she thought. She logged off of her fanfiction account, turned off the computer and went to go find EB.

 **Chapter 1 in officially done**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter 2**

Springtrap was pacing around the old pizzeria just like EG had written. Suddenly he saw a dark mass pass in front of the far wall. Springtrap walk toward the dark mass. As he got closer he saw it was a pure black bunny animatronic. "Who are you", Springtrap said. "I am Shadow Bonnie", the black bunny said. "Why are you here", Springtrap said. "We are here because we cannot leave", Shadow Bonnie said. "We?" Springtrap asked. "Let me introduce you the others", Shadow Bonnie said, raising his arms. Next to Shadow Bonnie appeared a purple bear animatronic, a burned, damaged version of Freddy, a burned, damaged version of Marionette, a burned, damaged version of Foxy, a burned, damaged version of Chica, a burned, damaged version Mangle, and a burned, damaged version of Balloon Boy.

"Who are you" Springtrap asked. "I am shadow Freddy", the purple bear said. "I am Marionette", the burned, damaged version of Marionette said. "I am Freddy", the burned damaged version of Freddy said. "I am Foxy", the burned, damaged version of Foxy said. "I am Chica" the burned, damaged version of Chica said. "I am Mangle", the burned, damaged version of Mangle said. "I am Balloon Boy", the burned, damaged version of Balloon Boy said.

"Wait a second, I have seen Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Marionette, Mangle, and Balloon Boy and you are not the", Springtrap said. "We are the original version", the burned marionette said. "What can I call you so I don't get you confused the other ones", Springtrap said. "Call us the phantoms", Phantom Freddy said. "Okay, so back to why are you here", Springtrap said. "We cannot leave without help", Shadow Freddy said. "What kind of help", Springtrap said. "We need to use a body to leave the pizzeria", Shadow Bonnie said. "What would you do once you are out", Springtrap asked. "We will go and take revenge on EB and Golden Freddy who wronged us long ago, and al, who they call their friends", Phantom Foxy said.

"EB and Golden Freddy you say", Springtrap said. "You know them", Shadow Freddy said. "I am also out to destroy them and all of their friends", Springtrap said. "Lets us combine forces", Phantom Freddy said. "How can you help me", Springtrap asked. "We can give you extreme magical power", Shadow Bonnie said. "Show me", Springtrap said. One by one, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, and the phantoms flew up to Springtrap and disappeared into his body like ghosts. Springtrap now felt extreme magical power flowing through his body. "Let's go", Springtrap said. He walked to the door, opened the door, and walked out the door.

 **Well that's done**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the story**

Back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, EB was in the kitchen, looking through one of the giant refrigerators that took up the back wall of the kitchen for some to eat. "Bingo", He said, and pulled out a cheese pizza. He put it into the microwave on one of the counters and set the time. A few minutes later he pulled the pizza out of the microwave, and walked out of the kitchen, eating the pizza. ( **Before everyone starts telling me that animatronics can't eat, in this story the animatronics are special engineered so they can turn food into fuel)** He went to the elemental show stage, sat on the edge of the stage, and happily ate his pizza.

EB had just finished his pizza when he heard a car pull into the parking lot. "Who could that be", EB thought, "It's Sunday , so no one comes, mike is already here, the only other vehicle that is supposed to come today is the delivery truck, and that does not sound like a delivery truck". He heard the car engine turn off and a few minutes later he saw a familiar figure in front of the glass front door. "Springtrap", EB said, recognizing his old enemy. "Why he out here, the door is locked so he can't get in", EB thought to himself. EB watched as Springtrap waved his hand over the lock. The he was astonished as Springtrap opened the door. EB sensed that there was something different about Springtrap.

Springtrap scanned around the pizzeria. Just before Springtrap looked at the Elemental show stage, EB used his magic to teleport to the ceiling right behind Springtrap. EB stood on the ceiling for a moments, and then he lept from the ceiling onto Springtrap, and Springtrap fell to the floor with a loud crash. Springtrap threw off EB and immediately got up. He turned around and looked at EB who had gotten up as well. "Well look what we have here", Springtrap said.

Springtrap tried to swing at EB, but EB dodged it. EB threw a fire ball at Springtrap, but Springtrap avoid it. Springtrap threw another punch, and it hit EB and sent him upward. EB flew through the air for a few moments, and crashed really hard into an arcade machine. The force of the impact caused the machine to crumple in on itself. EB got up of the remains of the arcade machine, and brushed himself off. "So that's how it is going to be", EB said.

Springtrap watched EB, ready to deliver another punch. Suddenly a bunch of giant icicles appeared out of the ground around Springtrap, reaching above his head, encircling him like a cage. Springtrap destroyed the icicles with a single punch. EB watched, astounded as Springtrap broke through the cage of icicles. Out of the corner of his eye, EB caught some of his friends sticking their heads out from various areas of the pizzeria. He turned back to see Springtrap, taking another swing at him. EB instinctively put up his fire shield.

He was astonished when Springtrap's fist went straight through his fire shield, shattering it. Spring trap continued with his punch and hit EB. EB got hit hard and went flying through air again. This time there was so much force that he crashed through the roof. He hurled through the air and out of sight. For a few moments no one moved as the remaining animatronics looked in horror at Springtrap.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back**

EG was sitting in her room behind the elemental show stage when she heard a clatter outside in the dining area. She ran to the curtains and stuck her head out to see EB fighting Springtrap. "What's Springtrap doing here", she thought to herself. She was about to jump off of the stage when Springtrap took a swing at EB. She saw EB pull out his magic Fire Shield. She was astonished as the shield shattered and Springtrap hit EB so hard that he flew out of the roof. The pizzeria was silent as the animatronics looked at Springtrap in horror.

…

Springtrap smiled slightly as he watched his old enemy disappear into the sky. "Well that's one problem down", Springtrap thought to himself. "Now go capture the other animatronics", the voice of Shadow Freddy said in Springtrap's mind. So Springtrap set off around the pizzeria to find the animatronics. When Springtrap found them he trapped them each in a bubble of magical energy. "Now use your magic to take the magic of the other magical animatronics", the voice of Shadow Bonnie. So Springtrap did as he said.

"Now we have enough magical energy for us to make new bodies", the voice of Phantom Freddy said. "What does that mean", Springtrap said in his mind. "Just watch", the voice of Shadow Bonnie said. Suddenly 8 balls of energy flew out of him and consolidated into actually forms. The phantoms looked like their counterpart, but pure black. The other two looked exactly like they did as phantoms.

Springtrap stared at the animatronics. Suddenly a horn outside beeped. The door to the employees' only area opened and Mike walked out. Springtrap shot a ball of energy at him and he was surrounded in a bubble of energy as well. "Well lets pack this up and lets go", Springtrap said. "What about us", Shadow Freddy said. "You stay here and wait for that one to come back", Springtrap said, gesturing to the hole is the ceiling.

With that he started to walk to the door, the magical bubbles floating behind him, and the former phantoms following behind him. Suddenly the door to the employee's only area opened, causing Spingtrap to stop and Mike walked out, whistling. Not paying attention, he did not even notice Springtrap until he bumped right into him. He looked around in a daze, then when he saw Springtrap, he tried to run.

Springtrap made a magical bubble around Mike and then he continued to walk to the door. When he got outside, he realized he did not know how he would get all of the animatronics back to his home. Just then the delivery truck pulled up and Springtrap had an idea. He instructed the phantoms to get rid of the human drivers. Then he put the Freddy Fazbear Pizza animatronics and Mike, still in magical bubbles, in the back. Finally, he instructed the phantoms to get in and then he hopped in the driver's seat, started the truck, and drove away from Freddy Fazbears Pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back**

A few hours later EB opened his eyes, having flown miles from the pizzeria and then passed out on impact. He stood up and brushed himself off. Then he looked around a saw he was in a giant crater in the woods. He flew to the top of the tree tops to get a look around. The pizzeria was nowhere in sight, but there was a road with a single, lonely gas station. "Might as well go there and ask for directions", EB said to himself.

About 5 minutes later, EB walked in the gas station. A bell rang as he opened the door. A middle aged man looked up at the counter. "How can I help you", the man said. "Do you know where Freddy Fazbears Pizza is from here" EB asked. "Just keep following this road and you will see it in about 20 miles", the man said. "Thank you", EB said and left.

About 2 hours later EB came to the parking lot of the pizzeria. He walked inside and seeing no one he called out "Is anybody here". A voice from the shadows said in a hiss "Your too late, they are already gone". Not recognizing the voice, EB said "Who are you, also come out of the shadows". Expecting only one person, EB was amazed when both Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie stepped out of the shadows. "I am Shadow Bonnie", Shadow Bonnie said. "I am Shadow Freddy", Shadow Freddy said. "And we are here to take care of you, permanently", they said in unison.

Before EB could react, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie used their powers to steal EB's magic. EB fell to the floor writhing. "Why are you doing this", EB said. "You still don't get it, do you", Shadow Bonnie said. "We work under the orders of master Springtrap". Shadow Freddy said. With that Shadow Bonnie pulled out a phone, dialed a number, and after a minute of two said, "He's here".

Springtrap brought all of the animatronics out of the delivery truck and left them in front of a giant TV screen. "Now all we have to do is wait", Springtrap said. "Watch them", Springtrap told the phantoms. "Wait, are they unable to escape", Phantom Foxy said. "Just watch them", Springtrap said. With that he walked off into another part of the pizzeria.

"A few hours later, Springtrap's phone rang, he picked up and Shadow Bonnie's voice came through the phone. "He's here", Shadow Bonnie said. "Took him long enough", Springtrap said. He walked back to the room where the animatronics sat in front of the TV screen. "Why are we here", Freddy said. "It is time to make an example", Springtrap said. With that he turned the TV screen on. A picture of EB on the floor of the pizzeria with Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie standing over him. "This is what will happen to you if you try to interrupt our plan", Springtrap said to the animatronics. "Start the show", Springtrap said into the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time to start the show", EB heard Springtrap say through the phone. Suddenly Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy started attacking him. He was powerless to defend himself. He had never felt this help less. "Is this the end", EB thought to himself. "No it can't end like this", he thought to himself. His vision was fading.

Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie continued there assult, and now they added verbal insults. "You are useless", Shadow Bonnie said. "You are powerless", Shadow Freddy said. "You are weak", Shadow Bonnie said. "Without your magic you are nothing", Shadow Freddy said. "You are a disgrace to all animatronics", Shadow Bonnie said. "You can't do anything without your animatronic friends to help you", Shadow Freddy said. Then Shadow Bonnie said something the made all the life return into him, and made him very angry.

"You look like a carney", Shadow Bonnie said. "What did you say", EB said. "You… look… like… a… carnie", Shadow Bonnie said, separating each word. "You should not have said that", EB said. "What are you going the do about it", Shadow Freddy said. EB did not respond. EB directed his conciseness away from his body and into his own head.

He appeared in a hallway with three doors. There was a plaque next to the doors that said phantom, nightmare, and golden, in that order. He walked up to the door that said nightmare. He opened the door and the inside was pitch black. "I need your assistance", EB said into the room. "Any limit", a hissing, menacing voice that came from the dark said. "Give them everything you've got, no mercy, they deserve it", EB said. "With pleasure", the voice said.

EB directed his conciseness back into his own body. "…huh", EB heard Shadow Freddy said. "What", EB said. "I just asked you, what are you going to do about it", Shadow Freddy said. "And I asked you 20 times before that", Shadow Freddy said. Suddenly EB felt another being inside his own head. "What are you going to about it", Shadow Freddy asked again. EB let the other being take over. "This", EB said, and looked up from the floor and when he looked up, his eyes were red.

Springtrap and the other animatronics watched in horror became something that seemed like it came out of a nightmare. His eyes turned red. His teeth grew long and sharp. His fingertips grew longer and sharper as well, so that they resembled knifes. His cape turned into a pair of black wings. A belt with two swords appeared around his waist. To sum it up, he looked like an angel on death.

Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie, who had been so astonished by this transformation that they had been unable to move, now charged at the creature that EB had become. He easily dodged them, using the black wings to fly up to the ceiling. "Ha Ha Ha, pitiful weaklings", EB said in a hissing, menacing voice that was not his own (The same voice from the dark room).

"Weaklings, we were beating the crap out of you just a few minutes ago", Shadow Freddy said. "You dare to stand up against me", EB said. "Yes, you are the same person who we beat the crap out of just 5 minutes ago", Shadow Bonnie said. "No that was EB, I am NB", the figure said. "Really, NB was kind of name is that", Shadow Freddy said.

"It stands for Nightmare Boy, and I will show you my power", NB said. With that he opened his hand and two beams of black energy shot out towards the shadows. When it hit them, both animatronics instantly fell to their knees screaming. "Fell the horror of you own worst nightmare", NB said. The two tried several times to get to their feet, and when they did, they attempted to run to the door. Two more beams of dark energy shot out. When it hit the shadows, in enveloped them in dark energy, causing them to scream.

When the dark energy faded, the shadows were gone. From the place where they had been, white energy appeared and went into NB. "Well that's one problem down", NB said. With that he descended to the floor. When he hit the floor there was a white ball of energy, and when it dissipated, EB was back.

When the dark energy faded and it was revealed that the Shadows were gone, the Fazbear animatronics and Mike cheered. "What are you so happy about", Springtrap said. "You are going to lose", EG said. "Oh I have a backup plan", Springtrap said. "The operation will continued as planned", Springtrap said. "What is that", EG said. "Using your magic to create an army to take over the world"

 **Will EB be able to defeat the evil Springtrap and save his friends and the world. Read the next story to find out find out**


End file.
